


Cookie Monster's cookie A to Z

by Karina



Category: Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Food, Gen, Monologue, Muppets (Muppets)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina/pseuds/Karina
Summary: Cookie Monster's ode to cookies from A to Z.





	Cookie Monster's cookie A to Z

A is for apple cinnamon cookie. Me like the spice and apple chippies.  
B is for brookie. You know what that is? Brownie and cookie together. Yeah!  
C is for cookie...om nom nom...chocolate chippy cookie so scrumptious.  
D is for digestive biscuit. It not called cookie but it good enough for me.  
E is for earl grey cookie. Earl Grey not just drink. It can be cookie!  
F is for fudge chocolate chippy cookie. Me like the chocolatey taste.  
G is for granola oatmeal cookie. Granola not just breakfast food.  
H is for honey cookie. Me not bear but me like it.  
I is for ice cream sandwich. Om nom can't resist.  
J is for jam filled cookie. Strawberry...lemon...whatever you like.  
K is for key lime cookie. They were pie but now can be cookie.  
L is for lemon sugar cookie. When life give me lemons me eat lemon sugar cookie.  
M is for macaron. They so dainty and light.  
N is for Nutella stuffed cookie. Me know where Nutella come from. Italy!  
O is for oatmeal raisin. Classic but goodie.  
P is for peanut butter cookie. Chewy and nutty...me like that.  
Q is for quadruple chocolate chippy cookie. Chocolate dough, chocolate chippy, chocolate chunk, chocolate glaze. Mmmmm...  
R is for red velvet chocolate cookie. Rich and chewy yeah.  
S is for snickerdoodle or salted caramel. Cinnamon om nom nom. Me getting hungry now. Salted caramel with sea salt so gooey.  
T is for toffee crunch cookie. Crunchy and sweet. Great for dipping too.  
U is for ultra chewy sugar cookie. Me like it both ways---chewy or crunchy.  
V is for vanilla cookie. You know a country that make vanilla? Madagascar.  
W is for wafer. Italians make good one with cream and chocolate.  
X is for xoxo cookies. Cookies that spell out kiss hug kiss hug.  
Y is for yogurt orange cookie. Any kind of fruit is good.  
Z is for zucchini chocolate cookie. Me not veggie monster. But vegetable can be used in cookie too.


End file.
